2010-08-20: Friendship
Summary: Harry and Peter discuss current events and the one thing that will always come between them: Spider-Man. L'ocation:' Aunt May's House of Awesome Participants: Harry Osborn and Peter Parker Rating: G (Light Bromance) Friendship Harry Osborn trapses up to Peter Parker's house, remembering the old neighborhood he'd walk after school on a daily basis. He looks at the grass, at the sidewalk, and seems oddly nostalgic as he walks along. He heads up the path to the house, glances down toward the garage, then walks to the door. He knock-knocks on the door and says, "Hey Pete, you home?" he asks with another rap rap, "Kinda late for a nap..." Peter Parker. Once again, he has taken up some of the space in Aunt May's house. Could be temporary. Most likely it is. He knows his landlord will always give him another chance. There's always another chance. He just... needs to get some of the m oney together. Without going to his friends for assistance. Friend. His one rich friend. The one that just happens to be knocking on the door right now. Peter doesn't even turn the television off, letting the follow up story on the Green Goblin continue to play on the screen, as he strides over to the door and pulls it right on open. "Harry." Peter's wearing a bit of a smile, but there's some tone to his voice. A tone that, well, isn't exactly the most welcoming. Cautionary, maybe? Harry Osborn steps inside the house and hmms, "Sorry Pete, am I bothering you? Tried your apartment and barely got away from a man with a broom," he tells him amusedly and smiles. His mood seems to fade with the cautionary tone he hears from his best buddy, "What's wrong?" "Hm? Oh nothing. Don't worry about it, buddy." Peter throws on his signature Forced Smile which automatically means that there's something wrong. "Aunt May's upstairs. Sleeping. So..." Peter brings his finger to his lips to make sure that Harry stays quiet as he turns to head back into the living area and immediately off in the direction of the sofa. The obvious GREEN GOBLIN story on the screen will probably help fill Harry in on what's wrong. "You didn't tell him I was here, did you?" Peter asks with a smile, as if worried about his Landlord hunting him down. Harry Osborn glances at the television in a confused way and then looks at Peter with a concern, a frown, as if he might be a suspect, "I worry all the time," he comments unethusiastically. He raises his brow, as if hearing Peter for the first time and smiles, "No, I didn't. After mentioning I was your friend, I was too busy running from a heavy brooming." "That's Mr. Ditkovitch, alright." Peter laughs lightly, before dropping down onto the sofa to get comfortable. "So. I guess you heard, huh?" Peter's obviously hesitant about bringing it up. But he's going to have to pick this guy's brain to see what's going on. His alter-ego is going to be in need of some information, you see. Peter grabs the remote control, just in case. He doesn't want to upset, Harry. Just pick the brain. Harry Osborn frowns again as Peter obvious hints about what he wants to know, "I heard," he said, then rubs the back of his head in an uncomfortable way. "I don't know what to say, Pete. I was as surprised as you," he tells him, sounding honest, "All I can tell you is that I don't think my father climbed out of his grave over the weekend..." Peter frowns a little bit, still trying not to push, but find out stuff at the same time. "If someone's flying around the city dressed like your father... that's not good. You know he's going to come after you." Peter sounds worried for his friend. "Maybe you should think about beefing up your security at Casa De Osborn?" Harry Osborn doesn't protest, instead agrees with his friend, "You could be right. But I'm not sure what to beef up. Maybe I should put up a steel door that is bomb-proof," he comments. "Hey Pete, I'm working at the lab now. Not just being a suit and tie, throwing around money. Course maybe you liked that part," he chuckles. "You're... really?" Peter sounds just a little bit surprised. If only because he always figured that Harry would just keep making the money, less the hands on. "Just do me a favor and don't blow up the city until I get a steady girlfriend?" Peter hits the button on the remote control to get rid of the Green Goblin story. No sense in keeping up the bad news, right? "Any big projects in the works that nobody but your best friend in the entire cosmos should know about?" Harry Osborn smiles in a knowing way, "I'm not much more than a consultant, really. I keep trying to get my hands in there and they keep trying to put that tie on me," he tells Peter. With a chuckle, "Yeah, I have to be a team player, or so they say," he adds, then furrows his brow, What do you think, Pete? Should I quit?" he asks his friend. "Uncle Ben always told me that quitting never solves anything. The problem will still be there, but you won't." Peter shrugs. "I think, though, you should do what makes you happy. OsCorp is yours now, Harry. If you want to be in the lab until five in the morning trying to figure out how to properly string together DNA strands between a Bat and a Cat, then that's what you go and do." Peter holds up a hand. "But! On the other hand, OsCorp is a business. Somebody has to push the paperwork around. I think youll do awesomely at whichever you choose." Diplomatic Answer! Harry Osborn chuckles and fake slugs Peter on the arm, "That's what I like about you, Pete," he comments, "Can always count on you to spell things out. But you're right, you know, that's what I have to decide. Really Pete...honestly..." he beings with some difficulty, "I think I'm used to people telling me what to do. I'm such an idiot!" he chuckles. "Well, it's not like your father ever didn't tell you what to do." Peter just shrugs a bit helplessly. He's shrugging a lot these days. "It's a cruel out there, Harry. But you have a luxury that some of us don't. You've practically got the city eating out of your hand. You can do whatever you put your mind to. And! What's even more? I'll be right there to help you." Harry Osborn whaps Peter on the shoulder and snickers, "Great, Pete. You're great," he comments, "Why don't we get together more often, huh?" he asks, "I have flexible hours and you well..." he begins, "You still taking pictures of your friend...?" A slight roll of Peter's eyes happens as he figures that it would go here. It always ends up going here. But it is what it is. "Just tryin' to pay the bills, Harry." Peter frowns slightly, but turns to look at his friend. "If you were swinging around town on a jump rope and dressed in funny pajamas and Jameson was writing me a check to take pictures of you... I'd do it." That's right, Parker. Turn it into a joke. Harry Osborn frowns at Peter's joking attitude, "I'm serious, Pete. Do you have to take pictures of Spider-Man?" he asks, "I mean, do you really like it that much? I mean, the guy..." he begins and then stops himself before he throws around accusations, "I just don't understand it, that's all." Sigh. Why did this have to happen to Peter? Why is he the one that always ends up having to deal with the craziness that goes on in his life? Sigh. "It's my /job/, Harry. Nothing more than that." Peter cannot explain this and considering what happened... it's probably never going to be a good explanation either way. "Look. I don't want this to continue being a problem between us, Harry. It's just a job." Harry Osborn frowns and crosses his arms, obviously not satisfied with his answer, "I gotcha," he comments unconvincingly. "I just want some acknowledgement that you understand how I feel about that...about Spider-Man. That's all." Peter stands up, not wanting to get into an argument. Not in his Aunt's Home. And especially not right now. "I understand. Honestly." Peter shrugs and nods towards the now off television. "Besides, what if you're hating Spider-Man for no reason. What if your father /is/ alive?" Harry Osborn smirks and puts his hands on his hips suspiciously, "I'm not hunting down this Green Goblin guy, Pete. I'm not a reporter," he says, trying to disuade his friend from hunting the villain down. "My father is dead. I was there when Spider-Man killed him, though neither of them saw me." Peter immediately raises his hands, not willing to press the issue or anything. That will only make things worse. "Okay, okay. All I'm saying is that I know some reporters. And we could poke around... if you wanted us to." But the shrug is following that up super fast. "Look, I don't want Spider-Man to come between our friendship. We've been best friends for years. Whatever it is you think he's done, it shouldn't matter." Harry Osborn wiggles his finger at Peter, "You shouldn't defend him, Pete. He's a selfish jerk. I think he wanted my father dead. Somehow, he just couldn't fight him anymore," he tells Peter, then sighs, collapsing defeatedly onto the couch. "Sorry Pete. Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's talk about...your new girlfriends or something," he snickers. "That'll be the shortest conversation we've ever had." Peter says, loving the idea of not talking about the bad stuff anymore. He's never the one to bring it up, which just goes to show how much he doesn't want to ever talk about what happened to the Green Goblin. "I think my luck with women is about the same amount, or less, as your ability to actually create a working science project without my help!" Harry Osborn rolls his eyes at what he says, "Oh I'm sure. Trying to think up what else we can argue about? Yeah yeah," he snickers, then stands up from the couch, "But next time, let's talk about something new. Over dinner. How bout that, huh? Ole pal?" he said, nudging Peter again, "Have to go right now though." "You're on. But it's gonna' have to be on you, this time. I'm having a little issue with my cash flow." Peter is just trying to keep everything nice and civil and as friendly as possible. Peter starts heading off towards the house door, escorting Harry back to it. "Call me when you're ready to give me a tour. I can't wait to see you do your lab thing." Harry Osborn smiles and nods, at once admitting her generous attitude, "Of course, Pete. Wherever you want to go, my treat," he comments. "Take care now, stay out of trouble," he says slowly, for some reason pausing with the comment, a smile creeping up on his face. "Bye," he says finally and leaves. Category:Logs